A to Z by Midorima
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Hanya sebuah alur percintaan Midorima. Tidak ada yang spesial. Kalau masih penasaran silahkan lanjut baca


"A to Z by Midorima Shintaro"

.

.

.

Disclaimer: KnB © Fujimaki sensei

A to Z by Midorima Shintaro © Nate Mello Jeevas

Rate:Aman untuk 17 tahun ke bawah

Genre: Hurt/comfort, friendship, family

Warning: lebay, failed! Hurt/comfort, typo(s), ooc, MidoxOC (original character), abal, bahasa memusingkan dan gaje

.

.

.

A - Awkward

Semua orang tau, bahkan hanya dengan sekali lirik. Atau jangan jangan hanya dia yang tau …?

Cara memandang si manik mentari siang serta perasaannya tak tertuju lagi menuju pemuja Oha Asa itu melainkan ke pemilik surai _navy blue_ tersebut

Sial! Dada si pemuda pemuja Oha Asa tersebut terasa sakit dan sesak setiap manik miliknya dan Ryoka bersatu dan suasana terasa _awkward_

B- Bukan

Dia cantik, periang, berisik, dan baik hati. Midorima menyukainya. Mulai dari rambut kuningnya yang panjang, kulit putih susunya sampai mulut bawelnya. Tapi sayang dia bukan milik Midorima lagi. Bukan hak milik Midorima lagi.

C- Cepat

Betapa sakitnya Midorima, melihat (mantan) kekasihnya cepat melupakan namanya dan sering merapal nama Aomine Daiki padahal sudah jelas bahwa sang pemilik surai _navy blue_ tersebut tidak peduli dengan Ryoka.

D- Daiki

Tidak tahu apa yang harus Midorima lakukan dan rasakan lagi. Semua terasa hampa begitu sang surai kuning mengucap Daiki acap kali memanggil Aomine

E- Eboni

Tau eboni? Selama ini Midorima terlalu naif untuk menyangka cinta antara dia dan Ryoka bagaikan definisi kayu eboni. Keras, kuat dan berat

F- Filling

Selama ini Ryoka menyangka hati dia hanya terisi untuk si pemuja Oha Asa dan dia salah. Salah disaat yang tidak tepat

G- Guest

Bagi Aomine, Ryoka tak lebih hanya seorang pelampiasan... Seorang tamu untuk mengisi relung hatinya yang patah

H- Halo

Ada yang salah

Ada yang tidak benar

Para generation of miracle mengajaknya ke sebuah _cafe_

Sebuah _cafe_ yang banyak pengunjung wanitanya dan Midorima tidak suka. Dia hanya menyukai Ryoka. Si centil yang _hobby_ mengucapkan Halo.

I- Iba

Para generation of miracle sudah tahu tapi hanya pura pura tidak tahu karena mereka tidak mau mengganggu Midorima. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka iba dengan Midorima dan akhirnya Akashi pun memiliki ide untuk jalan keluar masalah Midorima._ Cafe._ Satu kata yang membingungkan.

J- July

Tak ada senyuman

Tak ada kecupan

Tak ada Ryoka

Hari ulang tahun Midorima terasa hambar

K- Kise Ryoka

Hanya seorang perempuan remaja biasa pecinta basket sekaligus kembaran Kise Ryota. Tidak lebih apalagi kurang.

L- Long time a go

Dulu, ada kalanya perempuan ceria itu repot repot ke gym hanya untuk menemui Midorima dan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Merengkuh badan atletis Midorima sambil berurai air semua itu hanya masa lalu. Tolong jangan membuat Midorima sedih dengan cara menggaris bawahi kalimat terakhir diatas

M- Miss call

Ryoka memasang headset di telinganya lalu memasangkannya di ponsel. Sekulumit ingatannya tentang Midorima mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum sedikit. Ryoka teringat Midorima si fakir _miss call_

N- Nada

Midorima menemukan bocah kecil menyebalkan yang berjenis kelamin sudah pasti perempuan sedang menangis ditaman. Midorima bermaksud menghiburnya tapi sang kakak perempuannya tergesa gesa menghampiri Midorima dan menampar Midorima menyangka Midorima adalah seorang pedopil. "Berani sekali kau menyakiti, Nada!"

O- Ouch

Midorima mengelus pipinya yang terasa perih. Lalu berbalik untuk pulang tapi sebuah tangan mungil menahannya "Maafkan kakakku, dia salah paham" ujar Nada berusaha meluruskan kejadian lalu memaksa kakaknya yang terlihat enggan mengobati Midorima

P- Penasaran

Seorang perempuan bersurai kuning baru saja pulang dari memang.

Tapi samar samar perempuan itu melihat pemuda yang dulu ia cintai bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Di dorong rasa penasaran, ia pun menghampiri dua sejoli itu di taman

Q- Quenny

Napas Ryoka tertahan beberapa detik. Bagaimana bisa Midorima begitu dekat dengan rivalnya? Ryoka hendak kabur dari tempat itu jika saja Midorima tidak merasa keberadaannya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kise _san_?" Hati Ryoka sedikit mencelos saat Midorima memanggilnya Kise bukan Ryoka seperti dulu

"Kise?" Sapa Quenny sang _rival_ Ryoka dengan ramah. Walaupun terdengar ramah, _atmosphere_ taman yang tadinya begitu sejuk berubah menjadi panas. Dan Midorima tidak menyadari itu.

"Elizabeth Quenny, apa yang kau lakukan kepada pacarku?"

R- Reality

Ryoka tersadar apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Ia segera kembali ke kenyataan dan melihat Midorima menatap Ryoka seperti sedang menusuk mata Ryoka.

"Apa yang kau bilang Kise? Shintaro punyaku" ujar Quenny membohongi Ryoka.

Deg!

Benarkah yang diucapkan Quenny adalah kenyataan atau ilusi semata? Kalau iya kenapa Ryoka tidak bisa merelakan Midorima?

S- Sayonara

Ryoka tidak bisa menahan uraian cairan bening dari indera penglihatannya. Ia tau sangat tau, kalau ia dan Midorima sudah tidak ada apa apa karena dirinyalah yang memutuskan hubungan dia dan Midorima waktu itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah susah mengucapkan Sayonara ke Midorima? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang melihat Midorima berhasil_ Move on?_

"Nah Kise, aku, Nada dan Shintaro mau pulang dulu terima kasih atas perbincangan kita" ujar Quenny tanpa merasa bersalah sambil menggamit tangan Midorima.

T- Teman

Kise mendapat SMS dari adiknya dan segera menuju ke taman dekat rumah. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Ryoka menangis. Ryoka memeluk Kise sambil terisak isak menyebutkan 'aku dan Shintaro hanya teman' tentu Kise kebingungan karena dia sudah tau itu semenjak Ryoka dan Aomine berpacaran dari sebulan yang lalu. Tapi Kise tak mau membuat adiknya semakin menangis dan akhirnya Kise membiarkan Ryoka didada bidang Kise

U- Universitas

Hari ini hari kelulusan Midorima di SMA TEIKO. Ia mendapat ranking 2 setelah Akashi dan secara resmi Midorima menjadi pacar Quenny.

Ya, setelah SMA, Midorima berencana masuk universitas yang sama dengan Quenny agar bisa selalu bersama dengan perempuan berdarah Jepang campur Inggris itu.

V- Valentine

Quenny tersenyum manis ke Midorima dan memberikan sebuah kado berbentuk hati. Midorima terkejut dan berkata ia tak ulang tahun hari ini "Ini Valentine bodoh" ujar Quenny gemas dengan Midorima lalu mencium ringan pipi Midorima. Semburat merah muncul dari pipi Midorima "Balas kadoku yah pada tanggal 14 Maret jika kau menyayangiku" Midorima tersenyum lembut membuat Quenny salting.

Kebahagiaan mereka tiba tiba terganggu oleh getaran dari Ponsel Midorima

W- Would you?

Midorima tergesa gesa menuju Maji Burger dan melihat sosok Ryoka berada dikursi roda sendirian dipojok ruangan membelakangi meja. Lalu Midorima menghampiri perempuan yang dulu adalah tambatan hatinya dan _shock_ melihat wajah Ryoka berbeda. Terlihat sangat pucat.

Ryoka menyadari Midorima melamun lalu tanpa sepatah kata pun, Ryoka memberikan kado Valentine nya kepada Midorima dan berlalu

Midorima sadar dari lamunannya dan tidak tahu sosok Ryoka yang sudah pulang. Lalu Midorima melihat sebuah kado dan kartu berisi pesan singkat 'Would you forgive me, Shintaro?'

X- Xylophone

Begitu sampai rumah Midorima menghempaskan badannya ke kasur dan membuka kado Ryoka. Melihat kado tersebut hanyalah sebuah _xylophone_ dan _xylophone_ tersebut membuat Midorima menguraikan air matanya

Y- Yellow

Alarm berbunyi Setiap pukul 06.00. Midorima terbangun dari tidurnya dan hendak berterima kasih ke Ryoka karena Ryoka ingat_ lucky item_ Midorima hari ini.

Midorima meraih ponselnya dan terkejut melihat 25 _miss call_ dari Kise Ryota. Heh ada apa dengan makhluk kuning ini? Menelpon dirinya saat tengah malam, kangen, eh?

Drt drt drt

_E-mail? _Oh, dari Kuroko Tetsuya

Z- Zero

Midorima terharu melihat kelahiran putri pertamanya. Sangat cantik seperti seseorang yang disurga sana."Hey, ayah, bagaimana kalau kita menamai anak kita Midorima Ryoka? Untuk mengenang si kuning bawel itu " Usul Quenny tentu saja disetujui Midorima. Midorima mengangguk lalu menggendong Ryoka kecil dan mengecup pipi anak pertamanya penuh haru

Midorima berjanji akan memulai semua dari nol. Lembaran baru kehidupan antara dia, Quenny, dan Ryoka tanpa ada perselisihan.

Tamat

Hore TAMAAT

Bagaimana feel hurt/comfort nya dapet ga? Gak yah? Hahaha Author gitu lho (?)

RnR ditunggu minna~ maaf byk salah I am a newbie


End file.
